User blog:Josie Amber/Updates On The Wiki
I have an Announcement Hey everyone this is Josie. I figured since we have people starting to come here and the wiki is starting to get a little bigger I would install rules so people don't go crazy with the wiki xD. There are a few people who have joined the wiki or have been a part of the wiki but haven't edited much. Since more people are converting over to my wiki from some of the other wikis like the unwritten wiki, Total Drama Fan-fiction wiki and possibly even the Total Drama Island Camps wiki I decided to set a few ground rules, some basic rules that I will add to, if I feel necessary too. If you have any suggestions you'd like to be considered to be added to these rules let me know down in the comments below! Now here are the few rules that I have created, reasonable rules I think, that must not be broken. *Note: The rules can also be found on the community message if you are looking to get refreshed on what the rules are. They are pretty basic and self explanatory, but if you have any questions about them let me know Rules of the Wiki 1. Be respectful to others and their work. 2. Anything you find on the internet, pictures, poems, stories that are not yours can not be uploaded here. The Idea of this wiki is to show your own work, not another persons work. Also that's known as plagiarism. 3. No foul language. There are many users who do not wish to see things like that. Its a community so be respectful with what you say. 4. Do not spam things. 5. Do not edit another persons work unless you have permission from them. In that case you must state that they gave you permission. 6. No causing fights or fighting on the wiki. Anyone who fights with another user will be confronted by the founder Josie Amber and dealt with accordingly to the circumstances. 7. Please keep the stories appropriate and consider the other users here. If a story has some gore or semi foul language in it please make a warning in the opening description, so the readers know what they are getting into. Nothing inappropriate is allowed to be posted on the wiki, and if posted it will be removed immediately and the user who posted it will be dealt with accordingly. These rules have been made from seeing users do it, and also so that the wiki isn't wild with people editing random things. I figured since more people are starting to join the wiki, it would be a good idea to have some boundaries for those who aren't accustomed to using a wiki like this, which is a lot of people xD With free creativeness comes trouble sometimes, so I figured I would make this so everyone would be aware of these things.Anyone who has made the mistake before won't get in trouble, but please make sure not to do it again. Thank You Also I would like to thank you for taking the time to come to my wiki and build it up with your own stories, artwork, photos, and creative ideas. The wiki is still the same as before, but with a few rules. Feel free to edit your work and create your own stories, and don't worry about who or who doesn't like it. Edit for yourself and make yourself happy and proud of your own work! Continue editing and I hope you have as much fun watching this wiki grow with stories and people and photos as I am. I look forward to all the amazing stories to come! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Category:Blog posts